Skyrim Chapters: Rayol
by CrimsonBlur487
Summary: Rayol Nightshade had done the impossible before. He had completed his destiny as Dragonborn by destroying Alduin. He had saved Solstheim by defeating Miraak, the first Dragonborn. Now he is nearing the end of his journey, and is forced to take a stroll down memory lane, and is left with two choices. Who knew a vampire would make it for him. Rated very strong T for gore and language
1. Remember Your Scars

"Remember your scars, keep them with you, watch every detail in your mind over and over and build up your hate, and when you have enough, then, pick up a sword and take your vengeance!" – Rayol Nightshade

_**Flashback 17 years ago**_

_The village burned, the air felt toxic from the smoke. The flames licked the roofs of houses and burned them to ash._

_Little Rayol Nightshade was running, running fast, faster than he ever had before. He heard the screams of all his fellow villagers._

_He finally reached his own home and gasped in horror at the flames that were swallowing it._

_He then heard a familiar voice screaming. _

"_Die, you bandit scum!"_

"_Papa!" Rayol screamed._

_He ran up to the front door and slammed his tiny fists against it over and over until a hole was smashed through it. He crouched and opened the hole more by breaking off the sides and crawled through._

"_Papa, Mamma!" _

_Rayol turned at the sound of a thud, lying there was a corpse of one of the bandits, covered in blood, and eyes rolled back._

"_Rayol!"_

_Rayol turned at the sound of his name. ; Tthere standing over him a sword in hand, was his father. _

_He was dressed in a sleeveless grey leather tunic, black leather pants, black boots, and grey armguards. He was using his sword, Shadowvale. Shadowvale was a midnight black, about seven feet long from the hilt on, the pommel was round at the bottom but was wide at the top, it's hilt was wrapped in black-dyed leather, and the blade was etched in gold around the edges of the blade. _

_His short black hair was matted down with sweat from both the heat of the flames and exhaustion and cuts covered his face._

"_Papa!" Rayol ran to his father hugging him._

"_Rayol where's your mother? Hhave you seen her?!"_

_Rayol shook his head, tears in his eyes._

"_Papa what's happening?"_

_His father, was about to answer, but then the door was kicked in by three more bandits._

"_We have another one boys., Kkill him!" _

_They charged, their blades readied._

_Rayol's father was up in an instant. Hhe sidestepped the first strike and slashed down, cleaving off the bandit's arm. He wasted no time as the bandit screamed; he slashed his blade across the bandit's throat, his head hitting the floor with a thud._

"_You'll pay dearly for that!" Tthe second bandit screamed rushing forward with his great sword._

_Once he was close enough he swung his giant sword with all his might expecting to cleave off Rayol's father's head. , Nno such luck, for Rayol's father ducked and plunged his sword into the bandit's gut._

_He turned to the third and was about to strike, but was surprised to see that the bandit had a blade sprouting from his chest._

_The bandit then dropped to the floor dead. Rayol's father looked up and saw his beautiful wife._

"_Took your sweet time Katala," He said._

"_Oh shut up Daegon," she said._

_She wore steel plated armor that made a V shape at her chest, steel gauntlets, and steel boots. She wielded two steel daggers that were 5 feet long from the hilt. Her long, braided, honey colored hair was wet from sweat, and she had a long cut at her cheek._

"_Mamma!" Rayol ran to his mother and hugged her. She held him back and whispered soothing words._

"_Don't worry it'll all be alright" She then looked up at her husband._

"_Where's Kil'ik? Hhave you've seen him at all?"_

_Her husband gave a sad look._

"_Katala, I'm sorry but he's dead., Hhe ran up to the tower to give try and buy me some time to find Rayol, and he was shot down by archers."_

"_Damnit!" _

_She then looked back down at Rayol. _

"_Come on we have to get out of here, we can use the cover off the wheat field!" _

_Daegon nodded. _

"_Come on Rayol, let's go"_

_Rayol then nodded and ran behind his parents closely as they fought there way to the edge of the village. They were almost to the wheat field when another group of bandits came running towards them, armed to the teeth in full battle armor and steel weapons._

"_We'll make our stand here, Rayol, go hide okay!" Katala yelled to her son._

_Rayol then nodded and hid behind a nearby oak tree._

_Daegon and Katala turned towards the incoming threat and readied their weapons, they took them down, one by one each bandit fell to the mighty pair, until there were no more to challenge them._

"_Looks like that's all of them" _

_Daegon then turned to the tree where Rayol was hiding_

"_It's all right now." He called, "You can come out now."_

_Rayol then ran out to his father, sprinting fast._

"_It's all oka-" the blade that had pierced his chest stopped Daegon's sentence short._

_He then fell to his hands and knees, covered in his own blood._

_The stabber revealed himself, he was human, he wore a suit of black armor, and everything was covered except for his head and face. His hair was long yet well kept, and reached down to his mid-neck. His face was firm, yet slightly angled, signs of an Imperial. In his hand was a Daedric sword. A, a dark sword mixed with steel and the hearts of Daedra, filling it with all the malevolent anger of the daera._

"_YOU BASTARD!" Katala yelled as she raised her daggers. _

_As she brought them down, he raised his blade, blocked, and sent a swift kick to Katala's stomach._

_She charged and pivoted and as she slid, she thrusted, but the stabber just lifted his sword backwards and blocked the strike with the side of his sword. He then turned and smacked Katala across the face with his arm and plunged his sword straight into her chest._

"_MAMA!" Rayol screamed._

"_NO! KATALA!" Daegon yelled._

_The stabber then turned and stood above Daegon._

"_So you're still alive." He said, his voice low and cold._

"_You bastard" Daegon said weakly._

_He then lifted Daegon to his feet by the throat and readied his sword._

"_Rayol…run." _

"_Let it be known that Sindrolic Corlvais was the one that sent you to the void." Sindrolic then plunged his sword straight into Daegon's heart. _

_As the life left Daegon he whispered, _

"_Be strong Rayol…"_

"_PAPA!" Rayol screamed._

"_Round up the rest of the survivors!" Sindrolic yelled to his remaining goons._

_**Present Day Mundas 12 o'clock a.m.**_

Rayol awakened with a scream, then began to pant in fear., H He looked around. Hhe was in his room at the Windpeak Inn.

"Just a nightmare." he whispered to himself.

He silently cursed himself. , Iit had happened seventeen years ago; he was now twenty-five and still having the same nightmare.

Rayol got out of his bed and put his gear back on. Once he was finished getting dressed he looked at himself in the mirror.

It seemed his mother's imperial blood was in his looks , and his father's Nord blood in his attitude. ; His face was slightly angled with a firm jaw. He had a well-maintained, manly beard that covered his jaw, chin, and atop and around his mouth area. His black hair was well kept. His bangs were long, leveled with his eyes, while the rest of his long hair was pushed back reaviling the bottom of most of his ears but covering the back of his neck down to where his shoulders started. His tattoo started at the left corner of his forehead and waved it's way down through his cheek through his eye and down to his cheekbone. Under his right eye he had a jagged scar running down just bellow his cheekbone.

He was wearing a black armored cloak. On top of both shoulders

was a large black metal plate with straps reaching around the cloak. His bandoleer was strapped from his shoulder down to his waist. The cloak itself went down to the top of his black leather boots and had a hood hanging off the top back of it. He also wore black armguards that's fingertips were made of steel for extra protection.

He then put on his weapons and

He picked up his father's sword, Shadowvale from the corner and sheathed it at his left side, then he picked up his mother's daggers, and sheathed them above his waist.

He then headed down the stairs, left a pouch of gold on the innkeeper's desk and set out into the night. He didn't see the point in staying if he couldn't get any sleep, besides he had somewhere to be.


	2. Blizzard and a Feast

"_**Some come to us famous, some to us to seek fame, it doesn't matter, as long as they have a fire in their hearts"- Quote Kodlak Whitemane**_

The snowstorm was fierce as if the very force of nature was trying its best to send Rayol to an icy grave. The snow was so deep Rayol's foot would sink with every step, and his face was numb from the cold. He knew he needed to find shelter quickly, but alas there was none in sight.

"Shit, after all I've been through, I'm gonna freeze to death, tssk, terrific." He muttered to himself

He walked and walked and when all seemed lost, there ahead of him was a cave burrowed in the side of a mountain. Rayol thanked the gods for this gift and began moving towards it. As he got closer he began smelling a very foul and familiar smell, Blood and rotting flesh.

Rayol drew Shadowvale from its sheath. It only became darker and darker as he continued down the cave, and the smell only became stronger. Once it became pitch black Rayol opened his left hand and focused his energy into it. As he became more focused on his flow of energy a glowing white energy appeared in his hand, he then lifted his hand towards the roof of the cave and the energy shot out of his hand and stuck to the cave like glue. The ball then became brighter and gave off a light thus lighting the entire cave.

"Thank the nine I learned that spell" Rayol muttered to himself

As his vision adjusted to the sudden burst of light he saw that the inside of the cave, including the ground was frozen over. He moved carefully as not to hit his head

Just then Rayol heard a growl and heavy breathing. He turned towards the origin of the sound only to see nothing then he heard ice falling to the ground he looked up and there on top of a ledge of ice was a Frost Troll. It was huge about two times bigger than Rayol. Its fur was completely white, thus giving the species its name, its three milky eyes were aligned in a triangular formation and they were all focused on Rayol. It then let out a roar so loud; some of the ice in the cave fell. It bared its sharp teeth and slid its claws across the ice.

"Why is my luck so bad?" Rayol said to himself

The troll charged, hoping to crush its prey, just as it was about to hit, Rayol rolled to the right, and the troll instead found itself eating ice from the wall. It turned around and roared in rage and took a swipe at Rayol. He dodged then slashed the troll across the chest giving it a nasty gash.

"Still hungry?!" Rayol taunted

To his surprise though the gash began closing and the blood slowly dried up. Rayol mentally socked himself for being such an idiot; he had forgotten that all trolls had advanced healing abilities.

The Troll charged once more, but Rayol was ready and jumped and used the troll as a springboard to get on the other side.

'Alright think! What stops the trolls healing, come on think, THINK!, Argh!, my brains on fire just thinking about this!, wait that's it.'

"Fire"

Rayol then stopped and jumped back and put his hands forward and focused his energy into his hands, they began to feel warm then hot, then hotter, and hotter.

The troll charged once more and raised its arm, ready to cleave Rayol's head off.

Rayol then put his hands to his side, then pushed them forward and out of then came a wave of fire that slammed right into the troll.

It screamed in pain and rolled on the cold ground to put out flames. As it got up most of its fur was burned off and its flesh was seared from the flames.

"Alright then, lets see if that worked." Rayol said as he lunged forward

He slashed the beast across its forearm and was pleased to see that it was healing.

"Lets wrap this up, I'm freezing my ass of here"

Rayol then dashed forward and plunged Shadowvale into the troll's stomach, it screamed and fell to its knees. Rayol then let go of his sword and took out his mother's twin daggers, Heart Breaker, and Heart Stabber. The daggers themselves were about 3 feet long from the hilt. The hilts were curved in the middle and were a golden color, the blades were shining silver and there was a message imprinted on the blades. Heart Breakers blade said, "Live?", and Heart stabber said "Or Die?"

Rayol then got behind the beast and climbed on its back and slammed his daggers into the sides of its neck. Rayol then gripped his daggers tight then threw his legs over the trolls left shoulder, which hit the ground, then once his upper body was at the beasts left he pulled down, cleaving the beast's head of in one swift motion. The body then fell on it's back. Rayol sheathed his daggers, walked up to the corpse and pulled Shadowvale free and sheathed it. Rayol then walked to the caves entrance and saw that the storm was still going strong. He walked back down and sat down and leaned against the caves wall. He knew he was going to be there a while, so he opened his right hand and watched the flames dance as they appeared in his palm. He then looked towards the troll's corpse.

"Wonder how roasted Troll tastes."


End file.
